<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Door's Open! by teaandtumblr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678770">Door's Open!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr'>teaandtumblr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 + 1, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Insomnia, Just some cuteness, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sharing a Bed, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), roxas still has nobody tendencies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since returning to life, Roxas has become a quite the insomniac. Luckily, there's a bed - or several - he's always welcome into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqua &amp; Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Hayner &amp; Olette &amp; Pence &amp; Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Hayner/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Door's Open!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ay, wow, would you believe, i wrote a fic again where hayner and roxas are dating. altho, really, it's quite minor here but you know. gotta keep my branding.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><b> Pence</b></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas didn’t know if it was something residual left over from Ven; that he had slept for twelve years and so Roxas had trouble sleeping. He didn’t know if it came from being Sora’s opposite, where Sora could sit anywhere and fall asleep, Roxas was doomed to pace up and down his room until exhaustion finally claimed him. For a time he thought it had been because he had a vessel rather than, you know, an actual body, but then Xion and Namine hadn’t had trouble after the first night or so so that was out. Maybe it was something entirely Roxas’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But whatever it was, Roxas was a restless sleeper. It was hard to get to sleep, hard to stay asleep, and hard to stay still in his sleep. Lea had called him an insomniac and Roxas supposed he ticked most of the boxes. He’d take it; he’d been called worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that to say that because of his inability to sleep, Roxas was perhaps the most prone out of everyone in their extended acquaintance circle to sneak into someone else’s room at odd hours of the night and crash there. He had first attempted it with Lea but after finding Lea and Isa in the same bed - <em>and</em> without shirts, and he dared not look lower - Roxas had ruled that out. Xion and Namine shared a bedroom and waking one would wake the other and Roxas could never justify that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, tonight he’d picked Pence. Pence’s house was closest and he was notorious for staying up until early morning, no matter if they had school the next day or not. Hayner blamed it on his dark web searches and something about the look on his face when he’d said it had made Roxas too afraid to ask what that meant. What he did know was that Pence left his window open during the night - dangerous with Heartless lurking around but he didn’t need to know Roxas had Nobodies stationed outside, acting as guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the time in the distance, just discernible on the station’s clock, Roxas forewent the front door, using his powers to just jump onto the window ledge. Pence was, as he’d suspected, at his computer, though Roxas’ abrupt arrival changed that. He flew backwards, tumbling out of the chair with a sizable thump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, you alright P?” came the call from next door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t worry!” Pence called back, holding up a finger and asking for silence until the sounds of his brother’s snores started up again. “<em>Jesus</em> Roxas. Scare me half to death why don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas scratched at his neck sheepishly. “Sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all good,” Pence said, tugging at his hoodie until Roxas got the message and slipped it off. “You come to hang out? Hayner and Olette do sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas was more than aware of that; probably one of the only reasons he was brave enough to try it. That it was already accepted in their group meant he was probably going to be allowed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” was all he said, head bowing shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pence sighed good-naturedly, shepherding him into bed and joining him. He then fossicked through the drawers of his bedside table, returning a few seconds later with a comic book in hand. The only reason Roxas recognised it was because he’d seen similar ones in Pence’s hands before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna hear what happened this week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas frowned, though he shuffled closer, peering up at the pages inquisitively. “I don’t know any of the story. Or...the characters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pence was nonplussed. “I’ll explain as I go along!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did, explaining in great detail, voice pitched just so. Roxas may not have been aware of it, but Pence was, knowing exactly what he was doing. After all, it worked so well on Hayner and Olette. Sure enough, within minutes Roxas was asleep, head heavy on his shoulder. Pence turned off the light, tossing the comic down and staring at his phone indecisively before making the alarm half an hour later. Eh, detention would be worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><b> Aqua</b></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of all the worlds the keyblade wielders met up in, the Land of Departure was probably the least common. No one really knew why that was - maybe because of the bad memories those who lived there had of the place - but it tended to be Destiny Islands, and Twilight Town when its occupants were particularly busy, where they all converged. But that didn’t mean they <em>hadn’t</em> visited there. It had stunning sunrises and even more stunning night skies, no light pollution or chances of others stumbling upon them. There were no parents to chase down unruly teenagers or curious friends who might become suspicious of strange figures arriving on a beach by gummi ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That it had very few occupants was also a bonus, especially if you were Roxas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, it was why Roxas had chosen to make the trip over to the Land of Departure tonight, instead of waking his friends or heading over to the islands. Sora had a habit of turning up when least expected and Roxas wanted to avoid that. And as for his friends, they’d had a crazy day - delayed trams, multiple exams, severe thunderstorms. It was astounding Roxas was still awake. And he definitely wasn’t going to wake up anyone else because of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, here he was, sitting by the waterfall. The spray kicked up against his skin and the odd shooting star flashed across the sky. Something about the constant pounding of the water was soothing, a white noise that let him tune everything out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, he took it all back. Roxas sighed, forehead dropping onto his knees. Before he could even say anything, the footsteps stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roxas? Is that you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer but maybe that was answer enough, Aqua coming to crouch in front of him. He would have looked at her but he just didn’t have the energy. And wasn’t that ironic? Too tired to do anything, but too awake to sleep. Maybe he was too tired to sleep too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he managed, hugging his knees tighter and finally lifting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aqua’s smile was sad. “You look exhausted. Sorry, for confusing you with Ven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas chuckled there, frame loosening a bit. “That’s okay. I wouldn’t expect me to be here either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you are,” Aqua pointed out, shifting to sit beside him and gaze up at the stars herself. “It’s beautiful. The view.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas nodded. “There are so many stars here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. It makes me think of all the worlds out there, all the places we haven’t been yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. It doesn’t...make you feel small?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aqua sent him a questioning look. “Do you want to feel small?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas shook his head. “No, it’s just...If there are so many worlds out there, and so many people on those worlds, then...Do any of us really matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aqua was silent for the longest time before finally answering. “Well, maybe not to them.” Roxas snapped around. “But you matter to Sora, and to your friends, Ven too. You matter to all of us, and to each of us in different ways. Even people you pass on the street. You mean something to them too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas frowned, mulling that over. “I guess I never thought about it like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aqua ruffled his hair, Roxas scowling and making her hold her hands up in surrender. “Okay, sorry, not Ven. You just look so alike sometimes that I can’t help up.” She then got to her feet, holding a hand out. “I can least make you some tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to bo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not staying here. You’ll catch a cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sounded so like Hayner’s mother that Roxas couldn’t help but laugh, accepting the hand. He paused though upon realising Aqua was staring at him, cheeks heating up. “W-What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Aqua said, shaking her head and nudging him forward. “I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you laugh before. And your laugh? Nothing like Ven’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made a certain sort of warmth fill him, even if he didn’t know why. And so did the tea Aqua brought him, boiling and blended with spices he’d never tried before. Roxas was onto his third cup while Aqua still sipped away at her first. That may have also have had something to do with the fact that she was telling stories of all the things she’d seen in her travels - the people on different worlds, the way every world was different, the adventures she’d had there. Roxas fell asleep, head on the table, somewhere in the middle of his fourth cup, Aqua smiling behind the rim of her mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like Ven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><b> Olette</b></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas knew from just general conversations they’d had that Olette was the least likely to be at home of a night time and the most likely to be found at someone else’s house. And it <em>absolutely</em> had everything to do with the way her parents came home smelling like alcohol and that they never truly sobered up. There was a reason most of their crockery was broken and Olette’s brother had moved out the second he’d turned eighteen, Olette just six at the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only bonus that Roxas knew of was that Olette’s parents often worked night shifts or odd shifts, meaning she was generally home alone. It wasn’t ideal, not for a child growing up but it was better than the alternative. Plus, between Hayner and Pence, and more recently Roxas, it wasn’t as though she was ever alone for that long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also meant that when the weather was a combination of torrential rain and howling winds and Roxas couldn’t get his mind to shut off, there was really only one place he considered going. He remembered from school that day that Olette would be home alone - excluding the Nobody guard - and it gave him the ability to comfort her as well as know they weren’t going to be disturbed anytime soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Although, they all knew, if anyone tried to make a foul move towards Olette while Roxas was there, it wasn’t Roxas that would have to watch out.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing open his window, Roxas considered the rain and eventually decided he could bear it, foregoing a dark portal and instead jumping into the streets. The rain whipped at his skin like knives but he didn’t mind, just bowed his head against the wind and made the trek up the hill. The summit, two lefts, a right, and then a jump over a low fence and Roxas was standing at Olette’s front door. Even though he knew no one was home, the thought of ringing the bell still made him squirm, Roxas deciding the window was safer. The window was open a crack, giving him a foothold and allowing him to enter without disturbing anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olette was fast asleep, Roxas hesitating before dropping into the arm chair across from the bed, knees tucked up. The sound of her breathing would be enough and he wasn’t about to wake her. Which, of course, was why Olette stirred, blinking at him through the darkness. Clearly he hadn’t been as quiet as he’d thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hay-...no, Roxas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas managed a smile. “Hey Olette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even through the darkness he could make out Olette rolling her eyes, swinging her feet over the side and coming to stand in front of him, hands fisted on her waist. “You know you’re allowed to wake me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just shrugged, earning a sigh. Olette then ruffled his hair, only to pull back, alarmed. “Roxas, you’re freezing! You can’t...Come on, you need to get changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine!” Roxas protested, even as Olette hauled him to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored him, flipping on the light and scrounging through her wardrobe. She eventually came back with a set of clothes Roxas recognised as Hayner’s. “You can change into these after you shower. Seriously Roxas, you’ll get sick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas wasn’t so sure about that but he let Olette shove him into her ensuite nonetheless. Her phone was in her hand, mindlessly tapping away at something as she waved at the shower. It was Roxas’ turn to sigh, turning the handle before peeling off his wet clothes, Olette not even blinking at his nakedness. He got in, pulling the curtain closed and Olette seemed to take that as her cue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” she asked, silhouette visible enough to show she’d put the phone down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olette hummed. “Trouble sleeping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. I get that too. You get it often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas didn’t know how to answer that, upping the temperature a little. “I don’t know. Sometimes? But then...not for awhile as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a cycle,” Olette offered, Roxas making a noise of affirmation. “That’s rough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t, really,” Roxas murmured, turning off the water and waiting for Ollete to pass him a towel before stepping out. She waited for him to change before leading him back to her bed, her fingers interlaced with his. He barely even hesitated before climbing in, burrowing deep into the pillow. Olette giggled, drawing the blanket up over their heads. Her forehead came to press against his, a hand coming to run through his hair. She smelled like mangos and grapefruits, remnants from her shampoos and body washes. It was one of Roxas’ favourite smells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep Roxas,” Olette whispered, breath ghosting over his cheek. “We’re not going anywhere, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a promise, Roxas curling in that little bit closer. Olette always made him feel warm, welcome, safe. It was guaranteed to send him off to sleep. And though Olette would never admit it, the nights Roxas stayed over were the nights she felt safest too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><b> Sora</b></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayner and Roxas often got into fights. It was just a thing between them. When they were both as stubborn as each other and had rather abrasive personalities, it was pretty much inevitable. Their fights were rarely more than verbal spats - the furthest they’d ever gone being fists in each other's collars - but that didn’t make them hurt any less. Each argument left Roxas with a sour taste in his mouth and an anvil of lead in his chest. It didn’t matter if he was right or wrong, that feeling ate away at him until they made up. Xion said he felt it more acutely because he’d never had emotions before and everything felt new and raw. Either way, it hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he and Hayner had had to pull themselves back from coming to blows and Roxas honestly didn’t know <em>why</em>. He couldn’t even remember how the argument had started, just knew that he’d left with a scowl on his face that had morphed into tears the second he had made it back to his bedroom. His gaming console had been hurled across the room and Lea had in part tried to muscle his way in and in part just groaned at the cost and maybe Roxas felt guilty but he’d deal with that later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pence had come around but it had made no difference. Namine had tried and Roxas had gone as far as barricading his door and his window. He’d heard Lea try and persuade Xion to go speak to him but she, at least, had the sense to leave him alone. Whether to let him cool off or work through his emotions. Either way, it was nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas had turned his phone off and buried himself under his covers, naive enough to think that sleep would find him. It didn’t and at close to 3am Roxas could admit it. No amount of tossing, turning, pacing, or counting Nobodies was going to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was probably why he found himself not even thinking as he opened a dark portal, enough presence of mind to snag his cloak as he did so; not that the Nobodies bothered him anyway. He shouldn’t have been too surprised when he found himself not just at the Destiny Islands, but in Sora’s bedroom. Of course. He would always be drawn to the light, to his other half. Sora was, as usual, flung every which way across his bed, pillow tucked around his arm and blanket hanging precariously over the mattress’ edge. His snores were loud in the darkness, Roxas having to smother a laugh under his breath. How could someone who had been through so much be so carefree?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas spared a glance around the room before shrugging, dropping onto the rug in the middle of the room. He bundled his cloak up into a ball to use a pillow and lay down. It wasn’t like it was cold enough to warrant a blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have been there a good hour or more before Sora’s snores came to a halt and an odd silence filled the room. There was then movement as Sora slipped of his bed, padding over to where Roxas was and kneeling beside him. There was a hand on his shoulder, Roxas reluctantly opening his eyes. Sora’s smile was sad. “Hey, you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Roxas rasped, voice hoarse from lack of use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora frowned in disapproval before reaching back for his blanket and pillow. He arranged them next to Roxas, flopping down himself and lying so they were face to face. “Something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas just shrugged a shoulder. “Nothing important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t need to be important,” Sora countered. “I just asked if something happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Hayner and I…” Roxas paused, thinking on how to word it. “I...it was a dumb argument, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora clucked his tongue in understanding. “Oh man, I get into those with Riku all the time!” Roxas didn’t doubt it. “But hey, you’ll sort things out in the morning. Hayner’s a pretty cool guy. And so are you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas rolled his eyes. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got Sora to poke his tongue out and it made Roxas smile for the first time in hours. Sora seemed to sense as much, leaning over to teasingly kiss his nose before rolling over, nudging Roxas until he did the same, leaving them lying back to back. Roxas closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he heard it:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora’s heartbeat, perfectly in sync with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas’ smile cracked but he managed to hold it together, latching onto that sound and oblivious to when it finally lulled him into a deep sleep. Of course he could count on Sora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><b> Hayner</b></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was anyone Roxas didn’t mind waking up or bothering, it was Hayner. One, because they meshed so well and two, boyfriend privileges had to count for something. Hayner’s was where Roxas would go whenever he couldn’t sleep and knew exactly why. Whether it was nerves, overtiredness, excitement, anger, sadness, whatever it was, if Roxas could pinpoint it, over to Hayner’s he went. Hayner had a bluntness Roxas needed, as well as a listening ear. If anyone could help Roxas through his feelings - or snap him out of it, which was especially needed when it came to anger - it was Hayner. Why they clicked so well, no one knew but no one was complaining either, least of all either of the boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was why, when Roxas couldn’t settle that night and a feeling of loneliness started to creep at the edges of his mind, he had no qualms about throwing himself out the window. It was hard enough not to give into the urge to open a dark portal but hey, he wasn’t going to give Hayner the satisfaction. And so he made his way across Twilight Town, further from near the common where he lived, and more down towards the bayside. As expected, all the lights were off at Hayner’s house, although there was a faint glow from his sister’s room, indicating she was still on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas frowned there before begrudgingly realising he’d have to use a portal after all, even if just to get into Hayner’s room without detection. He only hoped Hayner was asleep, otherwise he’d get ribbed about being desperate for days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Hayner was completely dead to the world when he stepped into his room. He slept much like Sora, although he was smart enough to have two pillows so his head was at least propped up. Hayner also had a pile of blankets but that was purely because Twilight Town was much colder than the Destiny Islands, especially in winter. Approaching the bed, Roxas ditched all his clothes except for his underwear, pulling on whatever shirt of Hayner’s was lying on the floor closest. It still smelt like Hayner, Roxas gripping the fabric a little tighter at that realisation. He then pushed back some of the blankets, throwing a leg over one of Hayner’s and allowing himself to drift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been there all that long before Hayner tried to roll over, Roxas whining petulantly and holding him in place with grabbing hands. Hayner stirred there, blinking a few times before realising exactly what was going on. His smile was lazy when he found Roxas, a hand running through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Been here long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe half an hour?” Roxas replied, Hayner humming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something bothering you or you just wanted the company?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas’ grip tightened without him meaning it to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Company it is,” Hayner decided. He tugged Roxas a little further up the bed, high enough that he could press their lips together. “Hey again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas scoffed but mumbled a “hey” back, shifting more into a sitting position and kissing Hayner properly, groaning when Hayner let his lips part. Roxas took full advantage, licking his way into Hayner’s mouth. Hands settled into the small of his back, pressing down in just the right place and Roxas couldn’t help but grind down, even as his hands came to thread themselves in Hayner’s hair. Hayner was smiling when they broke apart but he didn’t bother with gloating, just kissed him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eventually pulled apart, Roxas tucking his head into the crook of Hayner’s neck. Hayner’s hands shifted to grip his waist. “Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas nodded, finding one of Hayner’s hands with his own and interlacing their fingers. “Yeah. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.” There was a wink there that Roxas promptly ignored. “Now come on, we still have that struggle practice match before school tomorrow. Last one up is a rotten egg!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally don’t sleep,” Roxas deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayner flicked his nose. “You do in my bed. So sleep. Don’t make me have to learn magic just to make you sleep!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas chuckled but did as asked, half covering Hayner’s body with his own. Hayner didn’t complain - he never did - and with a warm arm encasing him, Roxas let his eyes sink shut. Hayner must have noticed, tightening his grip. His next words were barely above a whisper, as if he thought Roxas had already dozed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever the universe throws at you, I’m gonna throw it right back, okay? I’ll protect you this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against the universe, Hayner didn’t stand a chance but it made Roxas’ heart swell nonetheless. And Roxas would never stop protecting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><b> +1</b></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been close; like, really close. Close in the way that if Sora had arrived even two minutes later, Roxas may not have made it. He’d been sent to deal with some rogue Heartless out on Neverland but something had eaten away at Sora until he’d gone to check in. Roxas had still been fighting, expression set and Keyblades glinting in the sunlight, but his face had been ashen, his hands shaking, and his clothing indicated he’d been dragged under the water more than a few times. When Sora reached him, the Nobody had all but collapsed into him. Sora had fumbled with his weight, lowering him to the ground and ordering Roxas to call Aqua before jumping in to fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Heartless in question had been strong, Sora struggling and he knew Roxas had already weakened it a considerable amount. It definitely wasn’t a mission Roxas should have been sent on alone. Somewhere in the distance he could hear Aqua arriving, gathering Roxas up and fussing over him. Thank the stars Roxas wasn’t too stubborn to not call for help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One last slash and a blast of magic had the Heartless disintegrating, Sora sparing it barely even a glance. He jumped back over the exposed rocks until he reached Roxas’ side, transferring the Nobody to his lap rather than Aqua’s. Aqua was smothering him in every kind of potion, ether, and cure spell she had. Roxas’ eyes struggled to find Sora’s but the question in them was obvious, Sora clasping his hand reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we got him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas gave his best attempt at a smile before dropping into unconsciousness, Sora crying out. “It’s alright,” Aqua said, a hand brushing Roxas’ hair off his forehead. “He’s just resting now. It’s what he needs to do to heal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora nodded, but he didn’t feel any better about it. They had to take the gummi ship back to Twilight Town and Sora had never appreciated Roxas’ use of the dark portals more. It would have made things so much easier. Of course, it wasn’t as though he didn’t have things to do, Sora fussing over Roxas as well as having the painful task of calling Hayner and filling him in. Hayner had been less than impressed, anger masking his concern, but Sora understood nonetheless. He wasn’t too impressed either. Maybe it was time to give solo missions a rest for awhile. Or at least do more research on what Heartless was where before sending people out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that had been hours ago now and Sora was still in Twilight Town, Aqua too. They were hovering in Roxas’ bedroom, though they’d been joined by a few others. Xion and Lea kept popping in, Namine and Isa had made an appearance or two, and of course, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were there. Those three had arrived even before Sora had, already stationed in Roxas’ room. There had been panic and demands for answers at first but they’d since petered off. Now it was just a waiting game, waiting until Roxas woke up. Aqua was periodically replacing the towel on Roxas’ forehead, keeping a mild fever from overexertion at bay. Hayner was leaning against the headboard, phone in hand and playing games. Olette sat reading at Roxas’ feet while Pence was lying on the floor, laptop open and furiously typing. It left Sora the beanbag, something he happily took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, he’s really okay?” Hayner said after the longest time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine,” Aqua assured, not that it did much, Hayner’s eyes immediately swapping to Sora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s tough!” Sora agreed, smiling widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayner sighed, running a hand through his hair before glancing down at Roxas. “Tough doesn’t mean invincible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hayner, it’s alright,” Olette murmured, reaching out to clasp his hand. “You know Roxas wouldn’t go down that easily. How about, when he wakes up, we keep him with us for awhile?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like he’ll let you,” Pence snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayner huffed but gave in. “Fine. I promised him I’d take him to the beach again anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the two of you?” Olette teased. “How romantic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayner flushed but didn’t deny it. Of course, that may have been because Roxas took that moment to stir, Hayner dropping his phone and immediately giving his full attention to his boyfriend. Roxas groaned, a hand coming to rub at his temples as he opened his eyes. “...-ayner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayner was gripping his hand instantly. “Hey there buddy. Seems like you had a rough encounter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas’ face screwed up in distaste before suddenly becoming aware of the other presences within the room. He looked at them all, eyes flying back to Hayner. Hayner just shrugged, pinching his cheek. “You’re popular. I can’t help it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas abruptly threw his hands over his face in embarrassment, Hayner laughing loudly. As it was, Roxas barely managed to down the painkillers Lea had prepared and sip some water before passing out again but there was a smile on his face this time, even if it was only small. It seemed that he knew now, he wasn’t alone. Not now and not ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed!!! im having a lot of fun writing roxas-centric fic lately :))) .xx dan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>